The Real Reason the Doctor Wears a Long Coat
by ann no aku
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go shopping on a hot planet, and it’s almost too much for them. Rose/Ten


**The Real Reason the Doctor Wears a Long Coat**

ann no aku

**Plot: **The Doctor and Rose go shopping on a hot planet, and it's almost too much for them. Rose/Ten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who.

*********

"I'm telling you, Rose. This planet is very hot. I don't recommend wearing jeans," he said while pulling on his long, brown coat.

"Then why're you wearin' that?" She pointed unnecessarily to him, annoyance clearly etched in her voice.

He shot her a look that he usually reserved for insulting humans, although he made no attempt this time. "I'm a Timelord, I have a bicardiovascular system, my body runs-"

"Fine, fine!" She held up a hand to silence him. "I'll go change. Happy?"

"Don't forget sun block!" he called after her as she stalked off. "And hurry up!"

Rose made him wait a full thirty minutes before returning to the engine room. She was surprised to find him standing in the same spot, leaning against the TARDIS with his arms crossed over his chest and looking like a mixture of annoyed and amused. "You're over nine hundred years old and can't wait half an hour?" she teased, her tongue between her teeth.

It took him a minute or two to respond. He had chastised Rose for wearing jeans, but he hadn't expected her to wear a dress—a tight, pale blue dress. It wasn't just any dress, either, because this was Rose Tyler he was considering. The outfit in question was short, at least three inches above her knees, form-fitting, and strapless. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if someone else was on board to help her squeeze into it. The thought made him cringe in jealousy. Her hair was pulled back into a loose plait, and the shoes—he swallowed hard. She had on strappy heels that, combined with the mini dress, made her legs look to be at least a mile long.

"Won't those shoes hurt your feet? We're walking," he reminded, desperately hoping that he sounded as though he really wanted her to change them. However, he rather enjoyed the sight.

It was the first time that day he was glad he was wearing a long coat.

"I'm not changin' again," she stubbornly replied. "Besides, you told me to hurry up and I could always buy new shoes."

_Oh, no you won't,_ he thought. _I'll carry you myself before you take those off_. "Right." The Doctor gestured to the door, allowing Rose to exit before him in an attempt to appear polite.

As she passed him, he inhaled deeply. The sweet scent of cocoa butter (he _really_ tried not to imagine her lathering on the sun block) and strawberries overloaded his senses. Another plus side of her dress (and being taller than her), he noticed, was that he could see directly down it. He was more than slightly uncomfortable as he didn't see a bra strap in sight.

It was going to be a long day.

*********

_She has to be doing it on purpose,_ he thought to himself. _There is no way she can be so thick._

For the past hour, Rose had stopped to look at everything—even unnecessary knickknacks that wouldn't interest a junk collector. But she wanted to see it all, insisted on it! She didn't complain in the heat, despite sweat beading on her brow and forming where his gaze kept falling. He had wiped some off her face, but made no attempt to get it where he really wanted to.

In one stand, the seller had large urns arranged on the ground. The Doctor had to suppress a groan as Rose bent over directly in front of him, allowing him a perfect view of her bum. He observed, with a sudden tightness in his trousers, that he also couldn't see any knickers. Then, later she begged for the local's version of ice cream.

It was the worst bit of the day so far.

He couldn't think, couldn't focus as he watched her happily lap away at her quickly melting treat. Her pink tongue would dart out of her mouth and expertly gather at all the dripping cream. As a result of him not paying mind as he ate his own, some of the frozen kúblak dribbled down his chin.

"You have a bit on your-" Rose reached out to catch it on her finger. If he hadn't been so preoccupied with wondering what she'd do with it next, he might have seen the amused glitter in her eyes.

She sucked it clean from her pointer, unaware of the Doctor's shocked expression. His mouth was agape, desperately wishing for any piece of Rose for him to taste. Again, he thanked Rassilon he wore his long coat.

Despite those very tense fifteen minutes, the day only got worse. Rose seemed ignorant to the war waging in his body. To her, the half-answers and non-committal grunts were what he usually gave when they went shopping. Yet she stood closer, her body frequently (albeit briefly) brushed up against his. The Doctor could almost taste her sweat.

Still, he refused to touch her, to even grab her hand. He blamed the heat when Rose questioned him about it, then she said then he shouldn't have worn his long coat. But he didn't reply. He knew that if he were to just hold her hand that his hands wouldn't stop there. They would travel up her damp arms to her shoulders, caressing her neck and collar bone. He'd bring her close to him so that he could feel her against him, pressed tightly into him. The mere thought of it alone was enough to have him silently begging for release.

The last straw was the perfume she found two hours later. The vendor insisted that Rose sampled it, and she did much to her victimized companion's dismay.

It was called _Sol_. And while many know _Sol_ to mean 'sun', on this hot planet it also means the heat-like affect women have on men. _Sol_ was a perfume laced with endorphins—it was a bloody aphrodisiac.

He stifled a groan as he watched it dry on her chest. Loosening the collar on his neck, he said to Rose, "Alright. It's time to go."

"I'm not finished!" she protested, looking mutinous. She even stamped her foot, an action every bit of him noticed.

"Rose, I've warned you. The weather on this planet can change at any second without a moment's notice. That's why it's so hot," his voice cracked slightly, "and humid. It's going to rain."

Not wanting to get soaked in her dress, she agreed. Rose grabbed his hand, still seemingly oblivious to the Doctor's internal struggle, and allowed him to steer her down a narrow alleyway between two shops. "Why-?"

"It's a long walk back to the TARDIS," he replied, afraid to look at her. With his heightened senses, the Doctor could almost feel her heart race in . . .anticipation? Surely not! Was she really teasing him? "This is a shortcut."

"Right," she gasped. The close confines forced their bodies to bump and brush against each other more than either could stand.

At about halfway down, he stopped. Never before had he wanted anyone quite so badly. It ached. He ached. The constant throbbing in his trousers was controlling his every thought, his every action. He doubted he could make it back to the ship without doing something he'd end up regretting later.

"What? What is it?" Her eyes searched his, losing her breath as she saw how dark and heavy his were.

"Nothing, nothing." Defeated, he shook his head. There was no way he could give in to the desire eating at him. It would go against everything he stood for, everything he had worked to maintain—oh, Rassilon. The hell with it.

Before he could do anything, Rose's mouth captured his in a flash of flesh. He pinned her up against the cool cement wall, pressing himself hard against her. She moaned into his mouth, gasping heavily as his lips moved to her neck, nibbling and biting every bit of exposed skin. Dark clouds shadowed overhead; the Doctor's hungry hands slid up her thighs and hiked up her dress. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist and hooked it behind his back as his fingers crept between her legs, relishing in the fact that she had abandoned her knickers for the day.

He caressed her until she came, demanding that she looked at him as she did so. She clenched around his fingers, writhed above him, begging with incoherent breaths for him to take her. The Doctor fumbled furiously with his belt buckle and zipper, allowing Rose to assist him. Using his jacket as a shield from prying eyes, he demonstrated the real reason he wears a long coat.

*********

_I hope you liked the story! It wasn't going to have that naughty bit at the end, but I couldn't resist. It needed to be done. Leave a review!_

_~ann no aku_


End file.
